Eeveelution Breakdown
by XxIronmaniacxX
Summary: Two young fortune-tellers receive a prophecy from the Sky Pokemon, and must go on a quest to save the world. With them they must take the eight chosen ones, for the fate of the Pokemon world is in their paws...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: XxIronmaniacxX does not own Pokemon.

The sky was cloudy, and lightning bolts flashed in the gray clouds. A female leafeon with deep blue eyes peered up at the sky and frowned. Her leaf-like tail swished over the ground behind her. The edges of her tail were a pale gold.

"Wave," She muttered, "The Sky Pokemon… seem angry."

A Vaporeon stepped beside her, surveying the clouds. At last he nodded. "Yes. Someone up there is angry, Auburn. But why? Have our ancestors not sealed the Dark One away and given us peace? Have we not prayed to them enough?!" Wave turned away, his eyes closed.

Auburn shook her head and was about to reply when suddenly she jolted and stood rigid, her eyes glowing an eerie purple.

Wave turned back and looked fearfully at her. "Auburn? Are you o…" Auburn stayed where she was and her mouth opened like a snake's. She began to speak,

" _The Dark has awoken._

 _And the Dark One is free._

 _Peace is broken,_

 _And Love is key."_

" _When stone rules_

 _and spirits are trapped,_

 _blood makes pools_

 _and Peace will be snapped."_

" _But they can save the world,_

 _Eight Chosen._

 _Each with jewels - swirled,_

 _When Time is frozen."_

" _These are the eight;_

 _Listen now close,_

 _For they are our fate,_

 _The Dark One has rose."_

" _A Vaporeon with a brave heart,_

 _A Jolteon with quick feet,_

 _A Flareon shy yet smart,_

 _And an Umbreon, upbeat."_

" _These are the next four,_

 _Listen ye well,_

 _For these four_

 _Have stories to tell."_

" _A Espeon with lots of luck,_

 _A Glaceon with a deep tale,_

 _A Leafeon with quite some pluck,_

 _And a Sylveon who will prevail."_

" _Each will have a special mark._

 _Good luck! And don't submit to the dark!"_

Auburn collapsed, gasping and shivering. Her eyes had reverted to their normal color and had lost the glow. Wave stepped over to her and hauled her up, letting her lean on him for support while they walked to their den.

When they had got there, Wave let her sit down on the den floor, and then sat down himself. "I think you told a prophecy, Auburn…"

The Leafeon looked at him and nodded. "What did I say?"

Wave thought for a moment. "Umm, I think it was this:

The Dark has awoken. And the Dark One is free. Peace is broken, and Love is key. When stone rules and spirits are trapped, blood makes pools and Peace will be snapped. But they can save the world, Eight Chosen. Each with jewels - swirled, when Time is frozen. These are the eight; listen now close, for they are our fate, The Dark One has rose. A Vaporeon with a brave heart, a Jolteon with quick feet, a Flareon shy yet smart, and an Umbreon, are the next four, listen ye well, for these four have stories to tell. An Espeon with lots of luck, a Glaceon with a deep tale, a Leafeon with quite some pluck, and a Sylveon who will prevail. Each will have a special mark. Good luck! And don't submit to the dark!"

Auburn shivered at those words. "Well, it looks like we have to find them, right? And I'm betting they will all still be Eevees."

Wave nodded. "We should be able to tell them apart by their necklaces and their marks. Where to first?"

Auburn smiled. "The Vaporeon capital of the world…"

"Ocean Resort."

Author's note: This is a re-booted version of Eeveelution Breakdown on Quotev. I have not published this there (Yet!), but I will shortly. On Quotev I go by the name of Silvermist. Most of my work is done there.


	2. Battle of The Past

Auburn stood and stared at her companion. He was distant, gazing at the waves and following them with his eyes on their passage to the shore. Auburn knew he had lived here once; and she wondered what had happened here to make him pursue the path of a fortune-teller, a path usually taken by Leafeons and Espeons.

Wave shook himself out of his thoughts, and Auburn snapped back to reality as well. They had to get moving. Wave paced forwards purposefully, and Auburn followed his lead.

They had gotten about 50 meters when a voice called out, "Oh look, _Wavie_ is back!" Wave clenched his teeth and spun around. Auburn followed his lead, her gaze questioning.

A Croconaw and Marshtomp stood there, jeering at him. Wave spat back, "Oh, how _nice_ to see you too, Whirlpool and Uzu. How _nice_."

Uzu, the Marshtomp, smirked, "I think you owe us something, punk. Like all of your Poke, for instance." He raised his fins haughtily.

Wave snarled, "You can't push me around like that anymore."

"On the coooontrary, I think we can," Whirlpool drawled, "After all, it's 2 to 1."

Auburn stepped forwards angrily, "Did you forget about me?" Whirlpool and Uzu looked at her, shocked. They looked like they had forgotten she was there.

Almost immediately Uzu's smirk returned. "No. How about we battle? 2-on-2. I bet we can beat a couple of puny eeveelutions easily." Whirlpool nodded in agreement.

Before Wave could reply, Auburn had stepped forwards. "We accept," She hissed.

The two teams faced off. Since Auburn was the fastest out of all of them, she went first. The Leafeon used Grass Whistle on Whirlpool, who promptly fell asleep. Next it was Wave's turn. He used Surf on Uzu and Whirlpool. Uzu grunted in pain before using his attack.

"Muddy Water!" Uzu yelled, bringing a muddy wave down on the two Eeveelutions, who grimaced and held their ground. And Whirlpool just kept on sleeping.

With a hiss, Auburn used her next move, a deadly one to the two water types: "Leaf Blade!" Auburn cried out, her tail glowing an electric green. Then with a smash she brought it down hard on Uzu's head. The Marshtomp cried out in pain and looked like he was close to fainting. "Four times the effectiveness," Auburn smirked.

Wave opened his mouth and directed a screech at Whirlpool. "PPPOOOOORRREEEEOOONNN!" Wave shouted. "That was Echoed Voice!" The sleeping Croconaw was blown back and slammed into a wall with a thud.

But Whirlpool woke up groggily. "That was no fair," He growled. "And it was CHEAP!" Raising his pointed tail, Whirlpool's jaws became cloaked in an icy mist.

With a snarl, he clamped his jaws down on Auburn, who yowled in pain. Slowly her body began to ice over. "Nooo! Auburn!" Wave yowled. Auburn smiled faintly before fainting.

Wave turned to the opposing team, anger written all over his face. "You will _pay_ for that!" His tail lashed and his body glowed with a white aura. Whirlpool looked fearfully at Uzu.

"Is that…" The Croconaw started to say, but before he could Wave slammed his body down on him with all his might. Whirlpool laid on the ground, out cold.

Uzu growled, swinging his tail. Then an idea came to him, and he smirked. "You need to recharge, which means I get two attacks! Ha!" Uzu swelled up again, and formed a wave. "Muddy Water!" He yelled, and a muddy wave of water swamped Wave. But the sturdy Vaporeon held his ground. "Muddy Water!" Uzu screeched again. Wave still held his ground, but he was shaking badly.

Now that it was Wave's turn, he knew it was time to end this battle. Charging up a beam in his mouth, the Vaporeon looked at Uzu's fearful, wide eyes once before shooting the Hyper Beam that ended the battle.

"Y-you got a l-lot stronger, p-p-punk." Uzu heavily breathed, "But o-one of t-these d-d-days I'll… g-get my-y revenge!" The large Marshtomp then collapsed once more. Smirking, Wave picked up the fainted Leafeon by her scruff and started dragging her to a den he knew… too well.

"W-wave! You… you came… back?" A female Vaporeon, much older than Wave, was standing in the entryway of a small cave.

Wave closed his eyes and nodded. Laying Auburn down carefully, he stood up and looked the Vaporeon. "Yes. My friend here received a prophecy, and we must journey through here to acheive that prophecy. But on the way," Wave closed his eyes and grimaced, "We ran into Uzu and Whirlpool. That's how she got injured."

The Vaporeon sharply breathed in, "Oh. I see. How much Poke did they make you pay for 'trespassing?'"

Wave smiled, for what seemed like the first time that day. "None. We beat them."

The female Vaporeon looked at them, shocked. Then she copied Wave's smile. "Wow. No one has beaten them in ages." Then as if noticing the slumped over Auburn she started. "Oh. You'd better come inside. Splash has missed you," She winked.

As she went back inside, Wave looked down at Auburn. If it had been anyone else, he would have never done it. But for her he had beat his old enemies, and returned to his….

Family.

A/N: Haha yes, I did! I made Splash Wave's younger brother!


End file.
